


The Voice of an Evoked Irken

by Starry_Daylight



Category: Invader Zim, 幼女戦記 | Youjo Senki | Saga of Tanya the Evil (Anime)
Genre: Heartbroken Zim, Irken, Sortof, War, World War III, Zim hates Irk and the Tallest, Zim is Tanya, Zim was sane once..., and warmonger, just threw in Tanya 'cuz Zim started acting like her for some reason
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-13 00:41:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19240360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starry_Daylight/pseuds/Starry_Daylight
Summary: AUMajor Zim of the Earth Defense and Planets Restoration Movement, comes to the newly recruited Vortian soldiers to give his voice and motivation to them.





	The Voice of an Evoked Irken

An squad of Vortians all talked and chatted as they stand on the grass of Earth.

They were the elite soldiers of the Earth Protection And Defense, the squad being called as 'Turncoat Gentry'. They consisted of vortians who had been broken out of the irken's military reaserch prison and escaped convicts that had been wandering around the universe in search of a new purpose after their planet was conquered by the Irken Empire.

 

"Attention, everyone!"

 

Dib yells, as he stands by the right side of a wooden stage, Gaz was also present, standing by the left. He was the Head of the Resistance Attack Movement, with Gaz being the second charge of the operation. They both wore a military commander uniform with peak hats on their heads.

The stomps of heavy boots filled the air as the chatters of Vortians stiffen and immediately stood straight as the ominous foot steps of their commander. The whole elite squad stood, their legs together, their arms folded behind their backs and their spine straight as an arrow.

"A message from the battalion commander!"

Having seen the latter's prowess in battle and professionalism in action had caused them to be rather fearful and obidient towards the battalion commander, despite being an irken themself.

Quite shocking their best bet of staging a successful rebellion against the Irken Empire was an irken itself, but being a defective made them quite relieved at this...

That is until they learnt who it is.

A familiar short irken walks up to the wooden stage. Instead of wearing the standard invader uniform he had worn with 'pride', the infamous Zim, the one who was hated by all of the Irken race for his extreme defective nature, but loyalty to the Tallest(s), he was currently wearing an Earth's Army Officer's Major uniform with a peaked cap decorated with gold and a military patch, along with white gloves to cover his hands.

They were all shocked at first for seeing the most loyal yet defective irken in the entire universe was setting them free and ruthlessly killing off his own kind without batting an eye.

Yeah, it was no secret that he had killed his own species before, but how he killed them was the most horrifying thing they have ever seen. Zim did not leave a single survivor alive during his break-in. With the weapons he had personally made with the human armies, he murdered the irken soldiers with bullets that pierced through their body and PAK like butter.

Instead of the usual brash, arrogant and overconfident short irken. Stood his place was a still short but ruthless, sadistic and calculative individual who just wanted to 'test' out his newly made inventions to live beings, which in this case, the irken guards and soldiers who were tasked to protect the prison. They had all dropped dead like flies as Zim went through all of them, with his machine that allowed him to fly, he dodged their feeble attempts to stop the traitorous irken and continued on his bloody spree.

His vortian informant, Prisoner 777, was also shocked of his sudden personality change and traitorous actions but is rather grateful of this, since Zim has shown to be rather better than what he originally was. Shocking was his former great loyalty towards the Tallest, it suddenly turned 180 and became a thirst for vengeance and desire to sprinkle their squiddlyspooch across the galaxy.

The short green-skinned alien stands up onto the middle of the platform, hands behind his back and standing straight as well.

 

"Everyone,"

 

Zim's voice sends chills down their backs, formerly an arrogant tone comes out of his mouth but now it held no non-sense and cruelty. "We've gone from an armistice to a sortie." He says with no empathy.

The irken sighs and shakes his head. "The Irkens are such unreasonable and dumb species." Even though he himself is an irken? Magenta looks over to the troops. "But since its' now our new job, we have no choice on the matter. We must follow orders and crush those conceited, miserable fucks." 

"But now... our main enemy is the entire universe because of their constant expanding and conquering of planets, it is no surprise that they will using our own brothers and sisters against one another." A horrible and deep information but truth none the less. "There is no way to avoid a cruel full-scale universal war against Earth and no end to how long we must fight..."

The air was getting tense, they were all going to war where the whole Universe is against them, the Irkens had enslaved countless planets and may even the species to fight against the soldiers, whether young or old, the Irkens will use what they can get against the Resistance. 

 

"That is why I want to say once more..." 

 

Zim looks up to the blue sky of Earth and holds out his hands and clenches his fists to chest whilst closing his eyes. "The Tallests who had ruled those planets, were all stern, solemn and infinitely good beings." His voice was rather soft but was loud for the soldier to hear. A smile reaps through his face.

"A being that is far too great...! The irkens who would look up to them and hope for wisdom from their words, for the planet Irk to prosper and for the people to live without misery or worries...!" That doesn't sound like a Tallest at all, the Vortians were all confused but soon remembered the times of the Ruling of Tallest Miyuki, now she was a true Tallest... Is she what Zim is referring to?

 

"The Tallests are forcing us to confront these cruel fates. As if those were the rules of the galaxy..."

 

The Vortians can't help but not take this seriously... Was their commander returning to his Tallest-loving days? Will he turn into a nutjob and run off to the Tallest and tell them of their plans? Will they lose another war against the Irken Invaders? Those questions ran through the minds of the alien squadron, some of them look over to Dib. He has a cool and stoic expression, but his eyes betrayed that emotion as he looks at Zim worriedly. But some were also contemplating this, but a few vortians were contemplating Zim's words. The irkens believed that taking freedom from the species of other planes and conquering them was the universe's main rule for survival.

 

"Thus... I declare once more..."

 

The banished ex-invader looks up to the sky once again, with an expression of endearment as he clasped his hands together under his chin. His falls off from his head and lands on the stage. "Oh, dearest Tallests...!"

 

...

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_**"I'll slice you into tiny pieces and feed you to the filthy fucking earth PIGS!"** _

 

 

 

 

His magenta eyes turned crazed and an insane smile rips through the peaceful face of Zim as he shouts the line to the heavens, the soldiers look at the Irken in somewhat shock, horror and relief of what he had said. It seems they were mistaken, Zim has pure burning hatred towards those bastards after all.

 

 

"Our battlefield is no place for for those piece of SHIT Tallests!"

 

The Irken started shouting, making his voice and words loud and clear for them all. His magenta eyes swims with insanity, malice and blood-thirst, making the Vortians in front flinch in fear at his merciless gaze.

 

"I think it's time we took over those pathetic and useless Tallests' work! We soldiers will take the Tallests' place in the universe, and put the arrogant asses, Tallests, OUT OF A JOB!!" 

 

Zim, with those final words of profanity and the vicious confidence, the whole squadron saluted when he finally finished his speech. 

 

"YES, SIR!"

 

The Vortian soldiers yelled in unison. 

 

Dib sighs at this, he honestly thought he had lost his friend over this. It seems he was mistaken, he isn't the Zim he once was. He had long lost that one after awakening this one from their encoded slumber, the sheer hatred and resentment towards the Tallest that had been bubbling inside the irken for many years had finally burst. The alien cried, screamed and raged for hours without waiting for a single breath to regain, cursing the Irken Empire for abandoning the wishes of the Tallest Miyuki, for taking away his free will and making him into something he never wanted to be. Dib was there, he stared at him in shock at the mental breakdown the green extraterrestrial had done. A nervous smile graces his face, quite a strange situation he had put himself in.

At first he wanted to nothing more to use Zim as a way to protect Earth from the Irken Empire but the latter snapped at him with a reality check. The planet was full of dumb idiot humans who can't function even the simplest of actions, they are gullible and can't even comprehend the amount of supernatural things that happen and consider it 'normal'. His idiotic self's behavior was actually unnatural, even to Irken standards. So if humans consider it normal and easily believe all of the bullshit that aliens tell them, then they would most likely perish a miserable death over their own stupidity. It made Dib see his past actions, what he had sacrificed for humanity and what people had done to him in return... Yes, he hated how he was treated but this was his home, the place where he was born and raised from, and the people he cared about the most was here as well. Dib begged and pleaded for the irken to help him.

The only reason that Zim is actually helping Dib protect his planet and destroy the the Irken, is because he has no where else to go, the adrenaline and bloodlust of the war and the fact that Earth has quite a few redeeming qualities to it. The alien refused to tell what though, the human was rather curious to what Zim found 'redeeming' to the little blue planet. Until, he had overheard with Zim and Gaz playing while conversing, that things he likes about the planet is the video games. After that he didn't want to know anymore, but he did found out that he really enjoys the beautiful aurora lights and Lovecraftian literature.

 

Walking over to his fallen hat, he picks it up and wipes off any dirt that had gotten to it before placing back to where it belongs. It covers Zim's black antennas and half of his face before he lifts up his head and shows the vengeful bloodlust within his magenta eyes. 

 

"Now... let us show them what TRUE WAR is like!"

**Author's Note:**

> I just watched Tanya von Degurechaff's speech. I didn't watch the anime, I just love her character. It contrasts to the stereotypes lolis often take, that's what I love about her. 
> 
> Also, quickie little idea...
> 
> What if Tanya was reincarnated into a boring and dumbass ass otome game(like Brother Conflict.) as a mob character?


End file.
